In the related art, various techniques of controlling an operation of a liquid discharging apparatus which discharges liquid from a plurality of nozzles are proposed. For example, PTL 1 discloses a configuration that a printing duty is decreased in a case of receiving a discharging abnormal signal indicating occurrence of a state (hereinafter, referred to as “non-discharging”) in which ink is not discharged from a nozzle.